When The Moon Shines Bright
WARNING This story is not checked for factual accuracy. '' ''In other words, I can make up whatever, and it doesn't have to be completely based on the real series. So no complaining that I’m not accurate! Prologue I was running through a misty field. I looked forward, but I could hardly see anything. Ancient cats whispered to me, “Jay's Wing. Jay's Wing.” I looked all around me, but nobody was there. “What do you want?” I asked. “Jay's Wing. Jay's Wing.” Then, in a gust of wind, a voice whispered to me, “I will wait for you.” “What is it?” I could hear the voices growing louder. “Jays Wing! Jay's Wing!” they chanted. I ran forward, but splashed into a river. I thrashed in the murky water, gasping with each breath I took. “Jay's Wing! Jay's Wing!” the voices still chanted. “I will wait for you forever Jay's Wing!” one of them shouted. Chapter 1 “''I will wait for you forever Jay's Wing!” I jerked my head up, then sighed. Ever since the war had ended, Half Moon had haunted me in my dreams and thoughts. If only I could see her again. I missed her green eyes and her white pelt. She was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to me, and I had let her go. “Jayfeather?” I jumped up, startled. It was Briarlight. “Sorry, did I startle you?” “No, no. What did you want?” “I know I'm probably intruding, but is something wrong?” I glanced at her. “Why would you think that?” “It's just, well, these past few nights you've been thrashing in your sleep, mumbling things like Half Moon.” I blinked my eyes. How could I respond to that? I couldn't tell her that I had went into the past and fallen in love with Half Moon! “Just bad dreams...it's really nothing.” I mumbled. “Ok...” Briarlight didn't look convinced though. I quickly headed for the medicine den, only to be stopped by Leafpool. “Where are you going?” “Why is everyone so snoopy!” I growled, then marched out of the medicine den. I went into the main clearing. Bramblestar was assigning patrols, and Graystripe and Purdy were talking happily in the elders den. “Hey Jayfeather!” Lionblaze cheerfully said. “What are you looking at?” I growled. “I-I I'm sorry if I said something wrong.” Lionblaze stammered. “Pha, just go away!” I growled. Lionblaze's ears went down and he walked sadly into the warriors den. I moaned inwardly. I shouldn't have spat at Lionblaze that way! Now he probably thought I hated him, and right when everything was all fixed.... “Hey look it's the weird old blind cat.” I heard someone say. I whipped my head around and raised my fur. “Who said that?!” I spat angrily. I heard a terrified squeak and skittering pawsteps. It was Squirrelflights kits. I grabbed one of them. “Did you say it?” I growled. “No! I swear to Starclan I didn't!” I put her down and went into the nursery. “Squirrelflight!” I yowled angrily as I marched in. “What is is now Jayfeather?” “You're kits just insulted me!” Squirrelflight sighed and looked at her kits. “Ok, who did it?” The kit's were silent. “If you tell me now you're punishment won't be as harsh.” she said again. “Um well...I did it.” one of the kits squeaked. Squirrelflight sighed. “Bushkit you know better!” “But he's weird!!” Bushkit whined. “Did you know he's your cousin?” Squirrelflight said. “No way, he's to old to be our cousin!” another kit said. “No Redkit, I know for a fact that he is your cousin.” I decided to leave the kits to Squirrelflight. I crawled out of the nursery and went into the forest. I smelled the fresh breeze coming from over the lake. It smelled of fish and forest mingled. Definitely Riverclan scent. I smelled again. But this time there was something else there, something that smelled like eagles and mountains and caves....the Tribe of Rushing Water? I shook my head and smelled again. It was still there. I felt another breeze ruffle my fur and it whispered. “Jay's Wing come home.” “What where?” I sniffed the air but the scent was gone. “Jayfeather?” I looked back. It was Bramblestar. “What?” “Jayfeather you have a important desicion to make." “What?' “Jayfeather, you have a second chance to live with Half Moon.” I was startled. “Bramblestar, what are you talking about?" Bramblestar shook his head. “Don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well. You can live with Half Moon again, or Thunderclan." I sat there, trying to read his mind. But, knowing my powers, he kept his mind on one thought, "You have a decision to make." it said. “Jayfeather, you need to choose your fate, and nobody else can choose it for you." I sighed. “I'll think about it." I walked away. How could I choose between a mate and my family? My home? I could live one life or the other. That night, I lay in my nest, trying hard to fall asleep. But not once did I become the least bit drowsy. Finally, I just went out to the forest to stargaze. The tree's were bursting with life, the crickets were chirping loudly, and the moon shone brightly in the sky, making a reflection on the lake. I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful night. I layed down on the grass and sighed. Then I heard a laugh beside me, and felt fur rub against mine. “I'm waiting Jay's Wing.” It was Half Moon! "Starclan, give me an answer." I pleaded. “Jayfeather it's time for you to choose your destiny." "You must decide." "No one can choose this for you." “Jay's Wing!” “Jay's Wing!” “Jay's Wing!” Voices crowded my head till finally, I jumped into the lake to escape them. I then got out and shook my wet fur. I knew now I had to choose. '''Chapter 2' I sat quietly near the lake, thinking deeply with my eyes closed. I knew I loved Half Moon...but how could I leave behind Thunderclan, and Lionblaze and Hollyleaf? Hollyleaf had just come back, I couldn't just leave her! Things rushed through my mind, and I could barley think about one thing at a time. I needed to slow down! I began humming. That always calmed me down .So then I thought about it. Half Moon, the love of my life. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, my family. How could I refuse either? "Starclan, Rock, anyone, just please help me!" I began crying. I was surprised at this sudden emotion. I hardly ever cried. It felt....bad. I had to leave someone behind: whether is was my family or Half Moon, I didn't know. "Jayfeather." I whipped my head around to see that I was in Starclan's feild. I expected Yellowfang or Spottedleaf to appear. But the cat I least expected was there. "Ashfur?!" "What, am I not good enough?" "No, it's just I thought you-" "-didn't like me. I know. But...well...I've thought about things, and I realize now that I did something pretty...well pretty stupid." I looked at Ashfur. He had really changed. "Do you have some advice for me?" "Yes. Don't try to decide now. Rock will bring you back to the tribe in your sleep. You will have 1 moon exactly with the tribe. On the night of the full moon, you will go to the great rock on the peak and meet rock and some others there. That is where you will make your final desicion. And most importantly- listen to your heart. It is your best guide." Suddenly everything began to blur, and before I knew it, I was back in the forest. I sat there for a moment, trying to process everthing I had learned. I realized tommorow the moon would be full. That meant...I only had 1 day left before I would spend a moon with Half Moon. I should enjoy it...and most importantly, make sure everyone was on good terms with me. Because I might never come back. Chapter 3 "Hi Lionblaze!" I forced a smile. I had a good nights sleep, so now I was ready to spend my possibly last day with Thunderclan. "Sorry about yesterday...." I mumbled. "It's ok I'm used to it." Lionblaze shrugged. I wanted to growl but instead just took a deep breath. Last day with the clan. Gotta be on good terms. I sat down, concentrating on hearing Lionblaze's thoughts. "Man, Jayfeathers in a better mood today. Maybe we could even take a stroll without him snapping at me..." Ok, 1st thing on list of things to do: go on stroll with Lionblaze. I sighed. It had been a long day. From taking a thorn out of Bushkit's pad without scorning him for not watching where he stepped to racing with Berrynose, I was tired out. Finally, I was out on a stroll with Lionblaze enjoying my brothers warm pelt brushing against mine. "Want something to eat?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok, just stay in this clearing. I'll be back in a second." Lionblaze dashed off. I almost growled "I don't need to be told where to stay! I'm not a kit!" But I held it in. The wind blew in my ear. Along with it, Rock's voice snapped, "Hurry up! Get to sleep!" "Just a moment I want to spend a little time with Lionblaze!" I growled. At least there was one person I could snap at. "Hey I got us a mouse to share!" Lionblaze came back cheerfully. I could imagen him with a big grin on his face. As he dropped the mouse in front of me the sweet aroma wafted up to my nose. "You first." I invited. "Really? Thanks!" Lionblaze took a bite. "Mmmm this is the best mouse I've EVER tasted!" he said. "You try a bite!" I took a bite. Warm, juicy flavors filled my mouth. "Ohh mmmm!" "Thanks for a wonderful night Jayfeather." Lionblaze purred. Chapter 4 "Are you ready?" Rock stood next to me, his eyes expressionless. I nodded. "Yes." "The moon has begun." Suddenly Rock diappeared and there was a bright flash of light. I found myself right where I stood when I had left, but Half Moon was nowhere in sight. I sighed. I was hoping I could talk to her first before everyone else saw me. How many moons had it been? I think it was 5. Yes, so she'd be surprised to find me. Agian. Well, it was the full moon, so with luck, she might be sitting outside. I took a good whiff of the air. I could definetely tell the tribe was still living here, but no one was here right now. I followed the scent to the cave. Just as I hoped, Half Moon...er...Stoneteller I guess, was sitting outside. "Half Moon?" I breathed. "Jay's Wing? You're here! And alive!" she squealed with delight and ran to me. "Oh, I've missed you so much." I purred, nuzzling her fur. "So have I." she said. "Where were you?" "I had another task I had to finish. But now we're together, and that's all that matters." I said. "Yes." Half Moon murmered. "Yes." "Whoa, it's Jays Wing!" All heads turned toward me as I entered the cave with Half Moon. "Welcome back!" "We've missed you so much!" "Were were you?" "Let's just say I was on a long journey." I smiled. "I think someone in particular missed you a lot." Broken Shadow walked up to me and nodded at Half Moon. Half Moon blushed. "Well, he is quite useful..." she said. Broken Shadow nudged her. "Come'on, admit it Stoneteller, you've been dreaming about him every night since he left." "Welcome back." everyone backed up and Dove's Wing came up. Quickly I remembered she was my sister. "Sister!" I ran up to her and purred. "Oh I've missed you so much!" she said. "So, is it agreed that Jay's Wing may stay?" Half Moon/Stoneteller said. Everyone nodded their heads. I was surprised at my popularity here. This was nothing like Thunderclan where I was made fun of. "Jay's Wing, I know you rejected me once, but, maybe....things have changed. I can't tell you how much I love you." I swallowed. I wanted to be her mate...but what if I went back to Thunderclan? Then what? Then she'd raise kits without a father, that's what, and I'd never meet them. "I...I love you too!" I blurted out. "I'm so glad! Now nothing can separate us!" she jumped on me happily. I tussled with her happily, but somewhere in the back of my mind, something said. "Thunderclan could separate you. You never should have agreed to this." "Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Bramblestar!" I ran through a forest, calling out for them. I skidded into a clearing where Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Bramblestar stood. I let out a sigh. "I thought I had lost you forever..." "Jay's Wing don't go with them!" I turned around to see Half Moon and Dove's Wing sitting on the other side of the clearing. "Jayfeather, stay with Thunderclan! This is the place you were raised!" "Stay with me! Don't abandon our future kits!" "Lionblaze will be heartbroken!" "Dove's Wing will miss you terribly!" "Hollyleaf just came back and now you're leaving her?" "You agreed to be my mate!" "Jay's Wing! Jayfeather! Jay's Wing! Jayfeather!" I covered my ears and screeched in horror. Where should I go!? I awoke with a start. "Jay's Wing?" Half Moon/Stoneteller was prodding me gently. "Are you ok?" I sat up with a grunt. "Uh, yea, why are you asking?" I mumbled. "You screamed in your sleep." She sounded concerned. "Just a bad..no...horrible dream!" I wailed. She deserved to know that I was confused and hurt. I had to tell her everything now that she was my mate. Everything. "I...I have 2 lives!" I confessed. She looked at me, confused. "What?" "Here I am Jay's Wing. But in another time in another place, I am Jayfeather. And now I have to choose whether to stay with you or my original home!" I wailed. "That's horrible!" Half Moon gasped. "And you chose me?" "No, not yet." I sniffed. "I get to spend a moon with you before I decide." "I...I had no idea." she shook her head. "I know I want you to stay with me...but I also want you to be happy. And if going back to your original home is what makes you happy, then that's where I want you to go. Of course then you'll never meet the kits..." "You're having kits?" I totally forgot Thunderclan. "Why that's wonderful! Do you know how many?" "Not yet." she said. "But I'm sure they'll all be wonderful." It had only been a quarter moon since we became mates. I knew this was my chance. To become a true warrior. To fight and hunt and have a mate and kits. But I couldn't forget Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and every cat in Thunderclan. Why couldn't I live both lives? I stared at the full moon. It was time. "Half Moon, whatever happens I will always love you." I murmered. Half Moon nodded. "Me too." I raced to the great rock. Just as Ashfur said, Rock was waiting for me. Alongside him were 2 cats. I recongnized the first one as Firestar. His pelt shined with stars. The other one was old, and had wise eyes...that's when I realized it was the current Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. "It is time." Rock said. I took a deep breath. Well, here goes. "C-couldn't I live both lives?" I said. "Jayfeather, you are extremely lucky to have a choice. Are you asking for more?" Rock sighed. "I-I just wanted the kits to meet me...just once...please!" I said. "I want them to remember me as a brave warrior, and actually have met me." Rock tilted his head. "Is that all you wish for?" "Yes." I said. "I want to meet my kits." "Very well then." he sighed. Suddenly everything blurred and re-focused. "In the time we passed, you have told Half Moon you are going to stay a bit longer and hunted for the tribe." Rock said. I nodded. Time to meet my kits. I walked into the cave. I realized I had a piece of fresh-kill in my mouth. I dropped it in the pile and headed to the nursery. "Going to see your kits agian Jay's Wing?" Dove's Wing purred. I nodded and slipped in. "Daddy!" they squealed. As soon as they saw me I realized I knew their names. A small white kit was Eagle's Cry, a little blue-gray tabby kit was Cricket's Chirp, and a brown kitten was Little Fish. "Hello!" I purred. "Daddy, I wanna be a great hunter just like you!" Cricket's Chirp said. He dropped into a clumsy crouch and pounced on a leaf. "See?" "Well I'M going to be a great fighter like daddy!" Little Fish bragged. He clawed at a leaf. "I'm going to be a hunter AND a fighter like daddy!" Eagle's Cry said. "No, I wanna be a hunter and fighter too!" Little Fish pounced and Eagle's Cry and they started to tussle. Half Moon smiled. "So cute aren't they?" she purred. I leaned down and whispered, "I have to go now." Half Moon nodded sadly. "I knew this day was coming. But you'll always remember me?" "Always." I said. "Tell them I was carried off by an eagle while sleeping in the woods." Half Moon nodded. She looked ready to cry. "I have to go now kittens." I said as cheerfully as I could. "Aww!" they all said. I swooped them up with my tail and gave them each a lick. "I love you all, and don't forget it." I purred. They nodded. Then I walked out of the den. "Bring me to Thunderclan." I whispered. The world swirled around me, and then, before I knew it, I was back in my den. Epilouge "Jayfeather, we each grew up to be brave warriors." "We're so proud of you." "We couldn't have asked for a better father." I closed my eyes and savored the moment. My kits had visited me in my dreams, and I knew how they each grew up to be wonderful warriors. I couldn't have asked for more. "Someday you will join me in the stars." a voice whispered in my ear. "Half Moon." I whispered. "I will never forget you." Category:Stories for Contests